supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:M. trainer
|} Si no firmas tus mensajes, te mandaré un Falcon Punch como este http://i162.photobucket.com/albums/t273/Wesley777i/Falcon_Punch_zpsde5846ed.gif RE OK. Yo lo haré.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 19:04 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Que paso con la fusion con Smash Wiki Que paso con la fusion con Smash Wiki, ya que estamos en esto desde 2010 y aun no se han fusionado. Responde por favor.-- 03:13 18 ene 2011 (UTC) IRC Hola. ¿Tanto tiempo sin hablar eh? jeje. Oye, si tienes tiempo, entra mañana al IRC de este wiki, quiero comentarte algo sobre el skin de este wiki. Saludos!--ダーク・クルセイダー 04:51 4 feb 2011 (UTC) : Si quieres de una vez, no voy a tardar mucho. O dame tu correo electrónico y te envío un mensaje. Lo que te sea más facil.--ダーク・クルセイダー 23:50 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :: Oye, el correo te lo envié dos minutos después del mensaje donde me dabas tu correo, ¡no te llegó, que poca madre! Bueno, ahorito te lo reenvio. Y no hay problema, aunque si modificas el MediaWiki:Wikia.css se verá para todos aunque usen mi skin xD. --ダーク・クルセイダー 17:51 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::: Ya te llegó el correo??--ダーク・クルセイダー 18:18 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok, y esque para que logres ver el cambio necesitas refrescar la caché. Con el skin personal no se necesita. Saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 18:37 14 feb 2011 (UTC) hey hermano la escuela me esta poniendo entre la espada y la pared, aparte de que me inscribieron en un tipo de concurso ke me va a ocupar mucho más... en fin no se, sólo quiero decirte que en kaso de que me marche de la wiki, se que podré contar contiigo, en fin es todo xa hora, jeje bueno bye [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 02:34 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo Cuanto tiempo hee? Bueno vi que superamos a 400 artículos!!! lamento no haber ayudado, es que mi internet acaba rapidamente si la utilizo mucho T_T. Queria decirvos que estais haciendo un trabajo incredible. Por cierto Fenix14-15 desaparecio ya desde unos 4-6 meses que le pasó? Bueno si conoces LEGO dimelo que tengo mi enciclopedia de lego es.lego.wikia.com/wiki/ Saludos amigo mio [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 18:19 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Estoy bien gracias, mira te explico por que no vine ultimamente, es que mi internet tiene MB limitados, si se acaban hay que volver a comprar nuevos MB a 10€ - 25€ y por eso intento gastarlos pocos, editar o solo visitar esta wikia gasta varios MB (tampoco todos, pero sabes... poco a poco después es mucho) los domingos intentare ayudar, ya que voy a una iglesia con wi-fi... NO EN LA MISA!!! XD sino después de las reuniones hay un bar donde me reuno con mis amigos y de vez en cuando utilizo Wi-Fi, y lo de mi wikia de lego, ayuda solo si quieres, ya que tu eres uno de los administradores mas increibles que vi, editaste casí todos los días, en serio nunca vi algo así (solo Profesor Pokémon y Cienci Al Poder en Wikidex aunque ellos, estan allí desde mucho y tu mucho menos. Bueno adios y buena suerte a todos los usuarios de SMASHPEDIA!!!!!!!!! [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 12:56 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Sin asunto Oye te veo mas responsable a ti de la wiki ya terminaron con el traslado de imagenes? sino na sugerencia es que categoricen las imagenes del otro wiki con Copias es un ejemplo para no confundirceLex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 13:15 6 mar 2011 (UTC) NTP No Te Preocupes, eliminalo si kieres la vd ke ahora ke lo recuerdo, y lo pienso no es de mucha utilidad, así ke lo elimino yo o tu no hay problema. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 17:00 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Bienbenida M.Trainer jajaja no sabia k eras el fundador de smashpedia solamente digo k hola y en metroidover me despido ya k estare ocupado en los examenes diarios Saludos B.S.L B.S.L 22:48 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Quieres ser aliada de mi wiki Tengo una wiki de Crash y desiaría que fueramos aliadas, y siempre me preguntado si te gusta la saga de Crash Bandicoot, por favor responde. I'm thebest 00:45 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola M. trainer Hola Soy Banfield 2009 Banfield 2009 16:23 12 mar 2011 (UTC) M. trainer Hola soy Banfield 2009 05:39 22 mar 2011 (UTC) nuevos rumores busca en google si tienes chance: new super smash bros, por ahi no sabria decirte exactamente en que numero de pagina pero aparecen nuevos datos que talvez puedan indicar la verdadera existencia de una secuela para SSBB [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 20:06 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola M. trainer Hola nada mas puse esas categorias pensando que hasia bien las cosas pero bueno me equivoque. Atte Banfield 2009 23:31 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Cabecera Creo que ya quedó, si no notas cambios aún, refresca la caché. Si por alguna no tan extraña, es decir, casi segura razón te viene a alegar un staff, Bola, Cizagna, etc. que la cabecera, TdU, blah blah, que quites los códigos que puse en el Wikia.js y Wikia.css los mandas a la mierda (a los staffers, a Bola o Cizagna solo les dices que no, o los bloqueas XD). No afecta en nada a su disque datacenter, y se ve bien, y ya no causará problemas, lo que hice es agregar una clase al body, nada fuera de lo normal. Además de que ahora le podrás agregar una imágen al body sin tener que agregarla con "," debido a la cabecera.--ダーク・クルセイダー 00:00 3 abr 2011 (UTC) : God dammed, maldito firefox, siempre tengo problemas con ese navegador. Bien, voy a quitar los códigos y pondré la cabecera como antes. : Y sobre la plantilla, desde el primer día la revisé pero tampoco pude, esque no se mucho de parserFunctions, apenas y aprendí a usar los #if, aunque no creo que lo que quieras hacer sea con #if, yo creo que debe ser con #replace, o #iferror, pero igual eso es algo muy avanzado para mí--ダーク・クルセイダー 17:37 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :: Creo que ahora sí ya quedó--ダーク・クルセイダー 18:12 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Acabo de enterarme Me acabo de enterar de que van a hacer una aflicción de wikis de Nintendo, lo que pasa es que tengo una duda ¿como van a poner links a otras wikis si Sonic y Snake no son de la saga Nintendo?. Pero si necesitan, les quiero ofrecer mi wiki de Sonic para poner el link de el luchador Sonic y algunos links para los movimientos especiales. I'm thebest 02:29 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Asunto de las Imágenes Primero que nada perdón, perdón, perdón... bueno yo voy a hacer lo que me dijo no se me va a olvidar, las imágenes yo las tomo con mi emulador (y otros programas)...bueno eso (no le avia dicho porque me daba cosa decirlo es mi primer ves que pertenezco a algo como Smash Pedia) espero que seamos amigos...ToonLink24 20:13 12 abr 2011 (UTC) ataques Estaba pensando en un rediseño para las páginas de ataques, aunque estan bien divididos me parece que habria que especificar su rango de daño, así como su precisión diviendola en escasa, media y frecuente ataques como la bola de fuego de mario sería un ataque escaso ya que muy pocas veces acierta a su blanco, así tambien el ataque de descanso de gigllipuff (o cm se escriba) en medios quizas el lanzallamas de Charizard o la cascada de Squirtle y frecuentes el tonado que realiza metaknight al presionar el boton de ataque especial o también la ventisca de los ice climbers... Bueno antes que nada aclaro que es sólo una idea y que aparte solo involucra a los ataques normales. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 18:15 18 abr 2011 (UTC) me parece una buena idea Ok empezaré con un prtotipo y oye una duda Zeratul sigue activo eske ya no lo he visto... bueno disculpa k no este ayudando pero ahora se me presentan dos examenes superimportanteisimos primero la Evaluación Nacional de Logros Académicos en Centros Escolares (ENLACE) y luego el Examen de Admisión al Nivel Medio Superior (EXANI-I) y ps ya te imaginarás el estudio [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 04:25 23 abr 2011 (UTC) mmm k mal No puedo creer eso de Zeratul en fin está bien te lo agradesco, de todos modos trataré de sguir ayudando un poco a la wiki. en fin espero haber aportado algo y eso es todo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Aquí']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No Mando']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Yo :C']] 22:34 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Fusion Hola ya se hizo la fusion pero no se si los artículos de pasaron sabes cuantos habían? PD: ya puedes quitar tus anuncios respecto a eso y si no crees que se haya movido puedes buscarlo con el nombre de es.supersmashbros.wikia.com Saludos,Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 11:47 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya está solucionado hable con bola y al parecer los transferirán luego.--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 17:10 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Fusion Hola M, que tal todo? bueno te escribo debido a esto, que es esa tal fusion?, lo digo por que lo vi en la central de wikia :s, bueno saludosCon pereza para poner mi otra firma :P :PD: te elimine un "|}" que sobraba al principio de tu discusión, espero que no te haya molestado. Wiki fusionado y staff de Wikia Hola M. trainer, la fusión ya está realizada parcialmente, el wiki de es.supersmashbros ya redirige hacia aquí, y ya hablé con los técnicos para que pronto muevan todos los artículos hacia aquí, espero que esté terminado dentro de poco tiempo. Le di permisos de administrador a Lex-ph, ya que era administrador allí, aunque como el burócrata estaba inactivo no le puse los permisos aquí, si aparece se los daré sin problemas a menos que decidáis lo contrario. En cuanto al tema que ha abierto Zeratul en el foro, no voy a entrar en la discusión, porque creo que Cizagna ya ha escrito lo que debía escribir y tampoco quiero desvariar más aún en ese hilo, en cualquier caso sí que te pediría (casi como un favor) que si tenéis algún problema, alguna queja hacia el staff, o si necesitáis cualquier cosa, nos aviséis, solemos estar ocupados y por desgracia, de muchas cosas dependemos del staff o los técnicos, pero si podemos ayudar con lo que sea, lo haremos, y supongo que eso ya lo sabéis - espero que muy pronto cambie esto. Nada más, avísame si necesitáis algo, un saludo y suerte con el wiki!--Bolabot 15:03 29 abr 2011 (UTC) :Mensaje anterior añadido por mi desde mi bot, estaba haciendo tareas de mantenimiento ;).--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 15:41 29 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Todos los artículos han sido importados ya desde el otro wiki, probablemente el número de artículos aquí no haya subido considerablemente, eso es porque la fusión se ha realizado sin duplicar artículos. Eso quiere decir que ahora, cuando visitéis un artículo que estaba en el otro wiki y también en este, podréis acceder al historial de ese artículo, y veréis que ahí están incluidas las dos versiones, la del otro wiki y la de este. Un ejemplo: El artículo Mario tiene varias versiones, si miráis el historial veréis algo como esto: ::*Versión 1 ::*Versión 2 ::¿Por qué están los artículos así? Para que no se dupliquen, al haber artículos con el mismo nombre, iba a ocasionar problemas internos que de esta forma no tendréis. Prevalecerá la versión más actualizada, si la versión más actualizada es la de este wiki, esa se mostrará, si la más actualizada es la del otro wiki, se mostrará la del otro. Os aconsejo que reviséis los artículos más importantes y veáis si queréis rescatar una versión antigua del otro wiki. La forma de descubrir si el artículo tiene varias versiones es mirar si en el historial una edición tiene más tamaño que otra. Si veis que entre dos ediciones de 6000b, hay una de 8000b, esa es la versión del otro wiki. Suerte y si necesitáis ayuda, avisad!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 18:32 24 may 2011 (UTC) :::Jeje, ha tardado un poco, pero sí, el número de artículos ha crecido bastante, cuando yo miré, seguían siendo unos 400 y ahora pasaron a 700, bien, en unas horas os habéis acercado un montón a los 1000 artículos :P.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 23:44 24 may 2011 (UTC) asunto de poder a parte de ti, Lex-ph, y yo, que otros administradores siguen activos, verás no es por ser curel y me veré como alguien injusto, pero quisiera saber quienes siguen activos para saber si quitarles el cargo o dejaqrselos, me queda claro que tendríamps que quitarle los poderes de administrador a Zeratul 100 y si quiere regresar ya sea con su cuenta original o con la otra veamos que se hace, mmm si no me equivo MAESTRO AX también tien poderes de administrador pero no lo veo desde hace un buen tiempo, y se me escapa alguien..... pero en fin ese es el asunto. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 18:36 30 abr 2011 (UTC) desambiguación Hola M. trainer soy Fenix, en fin quería comentarte el hecho de cambiar el nombre de las páginas de desambiguación quitandoles pues: eso desambiguación verás para que alguien se tome la modestia de poner entre parentesis esa palabra que de por si no es muy popular, estaría difícil, pero bueno eso es todo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 16:03 1 may 2011 (UTC) mmmm de acuedo tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 22:46 1 may 2011 (UTC)we play everyday :) Sin asunto Hola tengo una duda que tiene en común lo que está en la Categoría:Universo porque sino solo está ocupando espacio y la verdad solo hay lugares y cosas y no hay descripción así que espero una respuesta --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:01 8 may 2011 (UTC) me volví a ausentar jejej lo siento esque de nuevo entrando de vacaciones y los profes se emocionaron cn la tarea y hasta ahorita la pude terminar, oye una duda en que aspecto crees que lucas esta más desarrollado, para así saber que agregar a los demas personajes [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 03:23 10 may 2011 (UTC) Universos Hola, mira e visto que desde la ultima vez que me conecte hay cosas que cambiaron, por ejemplo ahora en vez de decir Animal Crossing, se dice Universo Animal Crossing, por que se cambio la mecanica de los enlaces a "Universos", creo que sería mejor como estaba antes, por motivos de "Enlaces rojos" y "Ordenación". Bueno otra cosa, esto ya esta desde mucho tiempo aunque cuando un usuario edita un artículo o mensaje de discusión en vez de venir el fondo en Blanco, es en negro y las letras en gris (Después en el artículo o mensaje, vendrá "normal", blanco + letras negras) aunque esto me parece genial, creo que a algunos usuarios le puede molestar, si quieres puedes solucionarlo, en el MediaWiki, ya que esto viene así debido al fondo de la wikia. Por cierto estoy editando muy poco la verdad casí nunca, por que Animal Crossing Enciclopedia y Lego Enciclopedia, estan con mas actividad cada día, por eso o gasto mi tiempo y internet (internet limitada) en mis dos wikis, o en otra muy buena, lamentablmente tengo que elegir la 1º, aunque no te preocupes ya que cuando tendré mas tiempo y internet limitada, SmashPedia habrá llegado a los 10.000.000 artículos, XD bueno tampoco "exageremos" aunque cuanta mas ayuda, mejor verdad? Por cierto ya llegaron a los 450+ Artículos, que bien ahora hemos superado a la otra en español y ahora esta es la "Dominante" en Wikia-es. Adios y recuerda, alguna misión en una parte dle mundo, ya sabes a quien contactar y espero que sea en Hawai, que las vacaciones estan a llegar, XD - [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 11:51 14 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Me conocerás de Metroidover. Intentaré ayudar'Vaanfantasy'/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 16:41 21 may 2011 (UTC) Mario ¿Porque me has quitado las cosas que puse de mario si eran verdad?Yo en ese articulo vi solo desventajas sobre el y en verdad es un buen luchador como todos los demas y puse cosas buenas sobre el que si que eran verdadMr Ala-A 10:43 22 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Mario Pues a mi mario me funciona muy bien y mas su ataque ACUAC cunando viene el contrincante lo detengo con el y voy a pegarle y le entorpezco cuando vuelve al escenario.Y lo de que cada personaje tiene ataques diferentes en allgunos no ocurre eso:Como En Meta Knight,y otros másMr Ala-A 18:41 22 may 2011 (UTC) Personajes He pensado que en los articulos de personajes podriamos poner al final sus ventajas y desventajas.Mr Ala-A 19:47 22 may 2011 (UTC) Encuesta ¿Podrias poner esta encuesta? Cuando quites la de Meta Knight ¿Crees en que la Tier List tiene razón? *Si *No Colocala solo si quieres era para darte una idea de la proxima encuesta bueno tambien tengo curiosidad por saber que piensan los usuarios.Mr Ala-A 20:03 22 may 2011 (UTC) Sin asunto perdona m.trainer por que borras todos los articulos que hacemos la gente por que he preguntado a otros usuarios y estan un poco molestos les borras todos sus trabajos y eso jode que pasaria si aqti te hacen lo mismo eso esta muy feo breezy_yeeeah 20:51 22 may 2011 (UTC) ok perdon esq soy nuevo y le pregunte a un usuario y me dijo que hacias eso esq soy nuevo y nose vcomo va esto y aprendo guiandome de tus articulos acepta mis perdones y otra cosa me podrias dar unos consejos para hacer articulos o poner una foto en mi perfil que no me sale y eso te lo agradeceria y lo siento de nuevo m.trainer ok todo captado gracias ya puse la imagen y si tengo alguna duda tendre en cuenta preguntarte Encuesta Muchisimas gracias por aceptar la encuesta.Mr Ala-A 12:25 23 may 2011 (UTC) ke onda Oye una duda tu también eres de México? y de casualidad no te llamas M.......??? o ya le diste "me gusta al enlace de la wiki en facebook"? bueno si si eres dime pa agregarte en facebook, bueno otra cosa, he visto la temática que se traen tu y Breezy 94 pues creo que tienes razón, sinembargo también hallo un poco de razón por su lado, de todos modos es el es un usuario nuevo, tengamosle paciencia, ok? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 02:54 27 may 2011 (UTC) Artículos Dime ahora cuantos artículos vez que existen? Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 11:52 28 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Artículos Si y no solo eso hay que hacer tambien checar los artículos porque no se que se hizo con los repetidos Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 19:07 29 may 2011 (UTC) ileso? quizpa ileso no sea la palabra correcta, me refiero al ataque de el final del día verás, ningun ersonaje sale ileso de este, pues aunque olimar no te azote con su cohetesito, las plantas de las que el huye se encargan de apalearte bastante bien, es solo una suposuición dime si crees que es lo correcto y si es así lo cambio. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 01:00 1 jun 2011 (UTC)live the life and all willl be all right super smash....¿flash? oye el juego super smash flash es de esta wikite firmo:....que te importa 17:33 9 jun 2011 (UTC) PD:si es respondeme te firmo:....que te importa 17:33 9 jun 2011 (UTC) nuevo chat Me informó MAESTRO AX acerca de un nuevo chata mucho más prometedor que el que tenemos actualmente, con emoticones y pues lo de un chat casi normal, pero pues hay que ver nuestra opinion y la de el wiki, aunque pues yo lo apruebo el lin es este [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 17:10 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión, aclarando a que wiki representas Soy Satariel problemas con el mensaje de bienvenida Hace rato, revisé la discusión de Drarky y al leer su mensaje de bienvenida, hallé un error, no se supone que solo los administradores podemos modificar ese texto no??? pues, verás al leer su mensaje aparecía firmado por una eri de numeros, que sino me quivoco era de una IP, a parte de ser, como yo lo llamo, un enlace muerto, es decir que conducia a una pagina inexistente. no se por que, pero creo que es un asunto importante, que de no solucionarse deberiamos hablar con alguien del staff para que nos asesore... es todo sin más que decir por ahora... [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 19:53 6 jul 2011 (UTC) verificando Voy a pasar estos días, revisando algunas discusiones, y cosas así o tal ves pueda pedir que lo reporten en un blog para no tener que hacer tanto trabajo, diciendo que quienes en su mensaje de bienvenida tengan una firma a estilo Ip, lo reporten pero no se por ahora tengo que presentarme estos días a la secundaria para ver si ya llegó mi certificado... [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 17:51 7 jul 2011 (UTC) revision completa basto asegurarme en caso de los usuarios nuevos si tenian el mismo problema en sus mensajes d ebienvenida de todos modos ya he dejado la temática con Bola... am otra cosa es si es correcto seguir considerando a Lex-phm como administrador lo he visto más inactivo que io, i eso es mucho decir... así que te consulto entre otras cosas hay que ver posibilidades en la busqueda de alguien con las habilidades de Zeratul para cuando nos haga falta el conocimiento que le tenia msobre los temas de monaco y todo eso. Ammm creo que es todo por el momento saludos [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 02:34 10 jul 2011 (UTC) User Anon ammmm habia dos o tres artículos con cierta información que ensi no era courrpta, aunque quizá un poko inadecuadfa a las reglasde edición que tenemos, creo que tu editaste el de Peach y yo el de mario, x ahora el asunto es considerar hablar con el User Anon para hablarle de como son las ocsas o verificar si ya tien cuenta para pedirle que detenga ese tipo de ediciones :D es todo ahora F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 01:16 16 jul 2011 (UTC) sirve de que Oie si tienes cnta en face, enlistate en lo d SmashPedia, para darte los podewres de administrador ahi tambien. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 03:42 25 jul 2011 (UTC) ritmo lento amigo pues se me acabó el tiempo apenas me dan tiempo de respirar ahora q entré a la preparatoria y más con eso de que estoy en el turno vespertino... pfff si vieras como sea, pues ya sabes sólo para informarte que aquí andaré sólo revirtiendo algunas cosas y pues así :D F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye ¿Por un casual me has quitado los poderes de admin? Porque si es asi, no pasa nada.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 08:42 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola M. Hola M. trainer, me preguntaba si no importa si trato de corregir algunas plantillas y todo eso, si hago algo mal puedo desecharlo inmediatamente, no es que yo sea un experto, pero tengo un poco de experiecia en Wikidex (repito solo un poco) y me gustaria ayudar, por cierto (y perdón por eso) me adelanté un poco a este mensaje y hace rato correjí la plantilla Pokémon, lo de la imagen. Bueno un saludo, espero que leas y respondas este mensaje --Wesley777i 20:59 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :Está bien yá, Fenix ya contestó el mensaje. otro saludo --Wesley777i 22:31 7 sep 2011 (UTC) nuevo admin. Hey hola M. antes que nada pues para un saludo ya tiene tiempo que no hablamos, como sea mira hay un nuevo usuario que tiene interés en ser administrador aquí en SmashPedia, su nombre... no me lo se, su nick es Aaron 2 verás recuerda que el minimo de ediciones para ser administrador es 30 edicione sutiles y el tiene 159, de todos modos estaré checando el historial y pues te aviso porque mi opinion no es la única que importa. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 03:45 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Una cosa Hola, soy nuevo usuario y quiero preguntar si hay una página con la lista de los trofeos del juego Miguel Str max 16:20 12 sep 2011 (UTC) No se mucho sobre lo de los burocratas y los administradores. ¿Podrías explicarme de que va, por favor?--Rey Hielo (discusión) 15:34 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Afiliarnos Hola,soy Ezquerra creador de un wiki de Pokémon:http://es.po-ke-mon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Po-ke-mon.Te preguntaba si podríamos afiliarnos.Gracias. Ezquerra Combates o intercambios el creador de Wiki Po-ke-mon 18:08 14 ago 2012 (UTC)